My own WHAT!
by BibiMao
Summary: Italy has a sister? Prussia has a underling? Italy and his sister are almost alike. Except for the fact that his sorella can handle the awful things that comes their way. Find out what happens with E. Italy as she starts working for the rude beer loving Prussia. "By any chance do you serve pasta here?"
1. Big brothers?

_Once upon a time, in a house called The Roman Empire the newborn Italy lived with various other countries including his younger sister. But one day Italy's grandfather took both him and his sister away and forced them to leave their home and friends. For a while, Italy and his sister spent their time drawing and singing with their unusually handsome grandfather. Italy had a natural infinity for artistic pursuits. So his grandfather was delighted. On the other hand his sister could've cared less about art and her grandfather's praises. Italy was always dreaming about the day when he would show his big brothers his and his sister's drawings. Unfortunately when they met them again, they had all become assholes. _

"You must become part of the Roman Empire with me!" Holy Rome had yelled with his hands in the air like a mad man. To be honest, this was very unnerving for Italy. I stood behind him clutching onto his white robe, staring as the yelling continued. Well, crying on brother's part.

"Fratello [1], sorella [2], you're both twerps compared to me." Romano smirked while eating his pepperoni slice. Sneering at the both of us with his head held high. He looked like brother and me, but his personality is nothing like ours.

"..." I tried mustering up my courage to speak out for brother. All that came out was an inaudible squeak. With my hands clenched tightly onto brother's robe, I tried once again to speak only to be interrupted by Holy Rome's yelling and my palms grasping nothing but empty air. I glanced towards the distinct crying only to widen my eyes at the sight. Bro-no Italy was currently being chased by Holy Rome who was screaming about wanting Italy to become part of the Holy Roman Empire. I was scared but secretly thankful that I wasn't the one being chased around by some weirdo. That was until I heard France behind me.

"Hey, Holy Rome! Stop chasing after just Italy!" France yelled above my head which nearly made me cringe. I was used to such tone of voice already that I merely tried to inch away from France before I was in this mess. Just as I was about to take a step I felt France's hand on my shoulder. I stood still when Italy stopped right in front of us with Holy Rome by his side.

"I'm scared of Holy Rome." Italy whined. Holy Rome was looking madder by the second. I sure didn't want to be apart of whatever he wanted us to join.

"All you have to do is come over to my place." Italy looked away when he heard what Holy Rome had said.

"My grandpa said I shouldn't and that I always need to be with my sorella." At the mention of me I stared up at Italy with my hands clenching onto the front of my robe. Holy Rome's angered stare turned to me. Subconsciously I held onto France's cape and held in my urge to cry and whine like Italy.

"She can come with us." Italy shook his head at his suggestion. Holy Rome turned back to Italy.

"Then I'll use force." He latched onto Italy's robe and tried pulling him. They weren't going anywhere because Italy's hands where practically glued to the floor.

"No!" I was nearly close to tears until France decided to step in.

"Hey! Did you hear what I just said?" France let go of my shoulder and stepped in between Italy and Holy Rome. They both seemed to have forgotten about Italy and instead decided to have a duel. With only France's weapon drawn and Holy Rome glaring up at him. I rushed to Italy's side and helped him off the floor trying to escape with him until we were interrupted.

"Just leave them be. Wanna have some churros?" Italy and I looked up at the person who asked us. It was Spain. He had his eyes closed and was wearing a light tan shirt. He was also holding a plate of churros. At the mention of food Italy and I immediately forgot about the problem at hand and stretched our small arms towards him.

"Yay!" Italy and I nibbled on our churros happily alongside the nice Spain.

_How Italy and Sis became a victim of bullying_

_After Rome died, Italy was an assembly of small countries. In those days, Italy had everything. Fertile land, mild weather, and a wonderful history, art, and religion. It was quite an attractive country. _

"_How ever it was weak."_

"_It was weak even then."_

_To other countries, no other country was as good a prey as Italy. Starting with France's charge into Italy, other strong countries invaded from the sea and started taking pieces of Italy._

"Wah! Big brothers, my hair is being pulled!" I wailed as Spain and France were tugging on both sides of my light brown hair. I started scratching France's hand and immediately he let go tending to his scratches. Spain on the other hand kept tugging harder and I started scratching him next. As soon as Spain let go, I ran to the nearest tree and slumped down rubbing my eyes with the sleeves of my robe. I looked towards the grass only to see that Spain, France, Holy Rome, and even big mean mister Austria were kicking around my brothers as if they were a football! I was angered at the scene and shakily stood up while holding onto the tree. Running straight ahead I knocked down France and started pulling his long hair.

"You don't mess with big brothers!" I sat on top of his back and was banging his head against the grass and dirt. Even though I am weak, I'll at least try to defend the ones I love. All too soon I was pulled up by my arm and tears started going down my cheeks again. Spain was laughing at France's face which had dirt marks going all around his eyes. He looked like a raccoon. His blond hair was even more a mess with grass in-between his locks. I was thrown into the "fun" with my brothers. The three of us were crying for the whole day afterwards.

_Oh? I wonder what happened. Mr. Spain isn't his usual cheerful self._

"Big brother Spain looks lonely. Hey, hey, fratello, what's wrong?" I stopped alongside Italy when I heard him calling out to Spain. I clutched onto Italy's sleeve and turned my head as well wondering what had happened to the usual energetic Spain.

"Oh, it's you, Italy. I'll give you a piece of advice. Make sure you tell your sister as well." Spain said sadly. He looked depressed. Even though he hurt Italy, Romano, and I, I couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"I'm right here big brother Spain." He nodded at the sound of my voice and continued on with his advice.

"You should do all the things you want to do when you have the chance." Before Spain could continue, Italy had questioned him.

"Huh? Why? Why?" Finally, Spain turned towards us and had his eyes closed again.

"You'll know soon enough." Was his only reply. I gulped and held onto Italy tighter. We were suddenly picked up by someone and decided to stare at the ground.

"I get it now." Italy looked sad and I felt bad for him but so was I.

_The Italian Wars_

_During the Italian Wars, all of Italy was victimized. It was beaten up by countries here and there and was eventually sold piece by piece to the real bullies. The powerful countries. It wasn't long before the young masters, Italy and East Italy a begun their new lives as suffering underlings. _

"Wah! Wah!" I listened to my brother's crying and tried my best to comfort him. It was hard trying to comfort him because of that huge bump on his head. Austria didn't care for Italy's injury and started telling us the rules of his house.

"Alrighty. You belong to me Austria so suck it up. Your new job is going to be to serve me and do as I say. Do you understand? Now then I'll supervise all of the industry and politics in your land. The only thing you have to do is loyally obey me without asking any questions. Do you have any questions for me?" Austria looked very frightening to us. Especially with his hair slicked back and his overly huge blue cape like sweater thing.

"Ehh, just one." I stared at Italy and softly squeezed his hand. What was he thinking?

"By any chance do you serve pasta here?" I was shouting in my head that he would. I craved pasta as much as Italy.

"No we don't." I choked back a sob as soon as I heard that. How was I going to survive in this place?

**[1] Fratello – brother**, **sibling**

**[2] Sorella – sister**

**Author's note~ Okay before you get pissed at me for not giving East Italy a name its because I'll mention it in the 2nd chapter which will be much more longer then the 1st. My first Hetalia fic, so please be nice and don't flame. I'm sorry if I messed up anything but, I really wanted to try this out and this story I guarantee will never be left alone for I shall make this series as long as possible! Thanks for reading and once again, don't hurt me w **

**Song Inspiration- Um, I was listening to SenbonZakura does that count? :O **


	2. Gilbert?

**Previously on-**

_Get out of here. I'm telling the story now. And thus, Italy and his little sister who we'll call East, started working as servants at Holy Roman Empire's house._

"The paintings at Mr. Austria's house are incredible! I wanna draw a lot like I used to. I wonder if they have drawing tools here." Italy's eyes seemed to squint harder while he stared at the paintings that hung on the wall. Staring for a few seconds, I went back to dusting the floors with the old washed up broom.

"I could only find ink and a brush. I can't draw anything with just these. Ah…" Turning my head I saw something that nearly made me drop my cleaning buddy. Italy was currently painting a moustache on one of Austria's painting. Not just any painting the one that had his face located on it. I was afraid of what big mean Mr. Austria would do so I tried using my hands to distract Italy from his "art".

"You dummy." Too late Mr. Austria was here. I went back to dusting the floors trying to stare at something other than Italy's cheerfulness and Mr. Austria's worn out face. Just then Italy had walked over towards me which earned us both a firm talking to.

_Mr. Austria is very strict about rules and discipline._

"You should be more careful." He was waving his pointed finger up and down while telling us about the dangers of what may happen if we weren't careful. I was staring down at my white apron. Unlike Italy's light green attire, I was wearing a light red dress also with an apron overlapping it. We would've looked like twins if our curls were on the same side and our dresses were the same color.

_East and Italy often get scolded for their clumsiness_

"Italy? Are you alright?" I softly mumbled to him. He just nodded trying to hold in his tears. Turns I didn't mumble softly enough because the next thing I knew, I was getting stepped on by mean old Mr. Austria. I didn't cry, although I was trembling. I wasn't alone because right next to me Italy was getting stepped on as well. Unlike me, he was crying very loudly and it hurt my ears.

_Since they get stepped on if they resists, they are very afraid of Mr. Austria. But there are times that Italy likes Mr. Austria very much unlike his sister who hates him whenever she gets the chance._

"Mr. Austria's piano sounds very nice. Don't you think sorella?" I nodded to answer his question. We were currently listening to mean old Mr. Austria playing his piano. I hid more behind Italy because I didn't enjoy Austria's face very much. I was too lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed ugly faces Mr. Austria staring at us.

_Italy loves the music that Mr. Austria plays._

"Don't stand there. Come have a seat in the room and listen." Italy nodded and grabbed my hand so I didn't have a chance to say no. I sat down on the red bench beside Italy who seemed to be rocking his head back and forth to the melody. I just stared with bored eyes not really paying attention. I used to play the piano when I was young and living with Grandpa Rome. I even made my own song problem; I still haven't played it for someone.

_Few hours later~_

I managed to get Italy to sweep. Thankfully but he looks weird for some reason. It's probably just because he's humming and…swaying his hips. I heard the door creak open and was the only one out of us two, who turned at the noise.

"I'm home I put them under my contro—Ah! I-Italy is in my house!" Holy Rome? What was he doing back so early? What's up with his surprised face I mean we are practically slaves here. Finally, Holy Rome took noticed of me and a red tint seemed to dust his cheeks. I subconsciously held onto my dress with one hand and held the broom with the other. I noticed him wave and in return, I smiled. I went back to sweeping. No use saying hi to someone who's really shy and scary. I looked up and noticed that he had disappeared. I was about to go back to sweeping but then I heard footsteps and noticed that Holy Rome was somehow back in the room and tugging on Italy's dress.

"Hm?" Italy looked in front of him and saw nothing but me there.

"Italy? What's the matter?" I stared at him and he just shook his head.

"I thought someone was tugging on my dress but you're in front of me so it couldn't have been you." The door slammed shut after he said that and we both turned at the sudden noise. The door re-opened but it terrified both Italy and I at what was on the other side. It looked like Holy Rome was glaring at us and if he was surrounded by fire. He was just really scary. Italy and I were soon on our knees.

"Ah! We're sorry! We'll do anything just please don't hit us." I nodded with my eyes closed along with him and secretly prayed on the inside. Running was heard and I opened an eye only to find that Holy Rome was no where to be found.

"Hm? Huh? What's the matter?" The door was ajar and gave us a really good view of the hallway. I glanced at Italy and thanked god that nothing happened.

"Come on Italy, we need to finish cleaning or ugly old Mr. Austria will crush again with his big fat foot." He nodded and began cleaning alongside me successfully we finished the whole room now about twenty more to go. Italy went back to his weird humming and singing I joined in soon after.

_Although Italy is small he's kinda a pig. So the meals he's been getting just aren't enough. East warns him not to do something that might upset big old Mr. Austria, but he never listens to hi younger sister. So he ends dragging his own little sister along. _

"It hasn't even been an hour after we ate and now you're hungry again? Italy we're going to get stepped on again or even worse." Italy dragged me along to everywhere he went. We've searched for pasta everywhere! In the storage room, under the beds, even the bookshelves. I was already running out of breath when he had stopped and looked inside this old brown crate.

"Pasta are you in here? There's no way I'm eating this crap" Italy looked inside the crate only to find gourmet foods. I was willing to eat that but, Italy loved his pasta oh so much. For a few minutes after his little whine I was stuck staring at his sad face until we both smelt food nearby.

"I'm so hungry. Wait I smell food nearby. Haha, is that plate of food for me? Thank you whoever you are." Still holding onto Italy's slightly sweaty hand, I jogged up ahead of him to start nibbling on the pieces of what seemed to be yellow potato balls? I picked one up and squished it between my two fingers for a short while before deciding to place it back on the plate and walk away back towards the crate. Sadly, Italy had already started munching on the potato balls and I didn't have any time to warn him that mean Mr. Austria had caught him. I trembled from where I stood and watched as mean Mr. Austria picked up and dragged Italy away.

"What do I do with you? You steal food whenever I turn my back." His angered voice drifted away as he kept on walking with Italy held in the air. I gulped and smooth my apron and dress down before walking back to mines and Italy's room. Hopefully, he'll learn not to get old Mr. Austria angry again. I doubt it though. While walking on the dirt path to our room I spotted Holy Rome nearby and decided to see if he knew anything about Italy's situation.

"Holy Rome, do you know where Italy might be?" It took all my courage to not tremble in front of him. He turned to me and…not again. His face was becoming red and he couldn't utter a single word. I shook my head and waved my small arms.

"Never mind. Its okay you can go back to your work now." Holy Rome nodded and gave me a small wave as thanks I think. Sighing, I went back to my current situation at hand finding my room again. After about 10 minutes I finally found my room again. Grasping the doorknob I pushed it open.

"Well, I'm back bed." Taking a look around the room, I noticed that Italy wasn't back yet. I closed the door softly behind me and prayed that Italy wasn't getting hurt in anyway. This place is pure torture I mean no pasta, getting stepped on its times like this that I wish Grandpa Rome was still here.

"That idiot of a Grandpa leaving me to deal with Italy alone. Not to mention, we have to work for that mean ugly Mr. Austria." Too busy with my ranting I hadn't heard the laughing until I felt someone tugging on my apron. Turning around I saw that it was Italy.

"Italy you're back!" I smiled brightly and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes sorella I'm back. Oh but you have to see what's happening outside." My left palm was suddenly grabbed by Italy and so another dragging session began.

"I-Italy slow down." I tried yelling but all that came out was a small whisper. I was going to try again but then I bumped into Italy because he suddenly stopped walking. Rubbing my forehead we finally figured out where the strange laugh was coming from. I stood up on my tippy toes to get a better look. What I saw made me giggle. Mean Mr. Austria was getting his just deserts. A silver haired man with red eyes looked like he was using him as a stepping stool.

"Your house is so boring! There's nothing to do here!" Although Italy looked scared I was trying so hard to hold the laugh threatening to spill out any moment now.

"Austria! That does it Gilbert!" Looking towards the hallway I saw Ms. Hungary stomping towards the man, Gilbert, with a frying pan in her hands. I inwardly shivered because I've seen her use that frying pan before. The people she's hit with it have never bothered old Mr. Austria again. I hid behind Italy while Ms. Hungary was using her frying pan of doom. That's got to hurt.

"Ahh! Relax Hungary I was only being awesome! Kesese." He started laughing this weird laugh but was soon hit over the head. After she was finished beating him up, she went to help the mean one on the floor.

"Are you okay Austria?" Ms. Hungary had to be a really nice lady for helping the old meanie up.

"Yes, yes it's quite alright. Italy start mopping the floors." Italy only nodded and walked back the way we came leaving me alone in the long hallway. Gulping, I turned around and started following Italy but soon I felt myself not touching the ground anymore. I squeaked and clenched my eyes shut. It suddenly felt very warm.

"Hey Austria when did you get such a cute little thing?" I felt my cheeks start burning up and I brought my small hat down to cover my eyes. I knew who was holding me it was the man named Gilbert. His arms squeezed my small body but not in a bad way. Although it was getting hot very fast, it's better then getting stepped on.

"Oh that? It's just the eastern part of Italy. I don't even know why I keep it myself. All it does is cause trouble." I heard him say. I suddenly felt my cheeks get colder and my vision getting blurry. I clenched my hat tighter and bit my lip so I wouldn't let out a cry. Thankfully, no one had paid attention to my slightly shivering body but rather to the man holding me.

"Kesese~ Well if you don't want her I'll gladly take her out of your sissy aristocrat hair." The odd man had wanted me? Someone who I don't even know personally? Opening my honey brown eyes I saw that aris, arto, the name that Gilbert just called him, thinking about the offer.

"I suppose it's alright as long as you don't interrupt me while I'm playing my piano again. Now you may leave." I stuck my tongue out at him as soon as he turned away with Ms. Hungary following right after him. I'm free from getting stepped on! So happy, so happy, so happy! Yes now I need to go tell Italy!

"Italy." I sniffled and let the tears fall silently. I'm guessing Gilbert noticed this because I felt my hair being ruffled and being held tighter. Turning to my left I noticed that Ms. Hungary was walking down the same hallway that Italy disappeared into. She's probably going to tell Italy that I was leaving.

"Don't you worry kleine [1] the awesome Prussia will take way better care of you than that unawesome Austria!" He shouted with his deep red eyes gleaming. Without knowing it, a smile had soon appeared on my face. Holding the hat that was in my hands, I decided to place it back on my head and I brought it down to cover my face.

"Kesese, off to the awesome Prussia's house!" He started running with me in his arms and I clung on to his gray shirt for dear life. Oh boy, I hope this doesn't make my life harder than it already was.

**Kleine [1] – small, little, kid?…yeah sorry I'm using the internet to find out…stuff O_o**

**Author's Note – Okay, sorry for my crappy writing and lack of imagination but she's small and doesn't knew a lot of words so bear with me please. This is where the story starts picking up and sorry (again?) for messed up history! Um, that's about it a new chapter will be out up everyday hopefully. Thanks for reading!**

**Song that inspired me to write this – Hello, How Are You – Hatsune Miku **


	3. New? EVERYTHING!

**I'm back! Now on with the story!**

_And so began the days of East and Prussia_

The walk to Mr. Prussia's house was very long and really awkward. The whole time he was carrying me all he kept on talking about was his "awesome" house. He didn't even bother asking who I was, what my name is although it doesn't bother me that much since he was my savior. I don't even know where he went off to all he said to me was that he had to go get something and ran out the door but not before giving me a…book and telling me to write in it. So that's how I ended up sitting on this black and white rug (that I'm pretty sure is the flag of Prussia) writing about what happened not to long ago and what's happening right now. Now back to wri-

"I'm back and I got what I needed!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Wincing slightly when the door was slammed shut, I decided to put the small diary under this leather couch that was nearby. I stood up and began dusting my apron off getting rid of all the dirt that had somehow ended up on the white cloth. The door to the room I was in slammed open and nearly made me jump. There was Mr. Prussia holding a yellow box that seemed to have a ribbon tied around it. Walking closer to me he stopped and I had to stare back up at him.

"Now try on what I got for you." He said thrusting the small box into my small hands. Staring down at the box for while, I decided to finally try it on. Looking back up I noticed that he was still standing there staring down at me. For a few seconds we just stood there staring at each other until his smile turned into a frown.

"Well what are you waiting for? You know it's unawesome to reject someone's gift?" I nodded my head to show that I understood him but really did not know the difference between genders?

"I…don't know where the restroom is…" I told him while staring down at the box in my hands. Looking at him through my bangs I noticed that his face had gotten a bit red. His hand suddenly grabbed mines and before I knew it we were already in the hallway. After a few turns and doors we had finally made it to the restroom.

"Here's the restroom I'll be waiting in front of the door if you need anything. Now put on what the awesome have graced you with!" After practically shoving me in and slamming the door close, I untied the ribbon and let it fall to the floor. Lifting the top off the box, I blushed at the sight. It was a new dress, a very pretty one at that. Pulling the dress out I noticed that the colors were white, yellow, and a nice shade of brown. Remembering that Mr. Prussia was waiting outside I quickly stripped out of my old green and white dress and put on my new attire. From the bottom of my chest up, it was completely white. The top of shoulders were covered and were a bit puffy, from the bottom of my chest to my waist, it was a deep chocolate covered brown. My skirt thankfully was low enough to cover my knees and was a light brown also puffy. To finish the whole attire off, I put on this small brown cute hat that had a white puffy thing on the side. Placing my old clothes inside the bow I opened the door and saw Mr. Prussia standing off to the side staring outside the window. Closing the door softly behind me, I stood there and waited with my hands clutching the end of my skirt tightly. He finally seemed to notice me but looked as if he's seen something terrifying. I hope I didn't put anything on backwards. Boy that would be embarrassing.

"Mein gott, I knew bringing France along wouldn't get me in jail!" He shouted and was beginning to walk towards me. He picked me up again and began showing me the rest of this…mansion and what to clean what rooms to never go into stuff like that. Day became night dinner came and went now it was time to go to bed. He showed me to my room and left after telling me to get some sleep because tomorrow was my first day. I watched the closed door for a short while before walking around the room. The walls were a light yellow and the rug beneath me was white. I spotted a desk off towards the side by the window, a closet near the door, and another door which I think might be the restroom. The bed had a light gray sheet on top and the rest of the mattress underneath was white.

"I guess he likes white a lot. Might as well get some rest." Remembering my current attire, I decided to check inside the closet. Sliding the door open I found some nightgowns. Yanking a white one off the hanger I ran to the restroom and changed. Opening a drawer on my nightstand I decided to place my uniform inside along with the box that held my old uniform. After making sure everything looked as it was before, I climbed into my bed and already drifting off to sleep I remembered something very important. My dairy is still under the couch. Too tried to get up and go down to the main room, I decided to pick it up early in the morning before Mr. Prussia wakes up.

"Goodnight Italy I hope you're doing fine without me. I'll meet you soon, I'm sure of it." That was the last thing I said before I had fallen asleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~ Okay so I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but I'm not good at describing clothes! I'm not a "dressing Barbie doll" I only like to wear shorts, ants, and loose shirts. Yeah…those made me sound like a guy…or look like one Anyways, short chapter but, my laptop finally got fixed last week and so I decided to update. Remember no flames and excuse my lack of imagination. Her dress is from an anime I really love and I'm planning on drawing East in it. Oh yeah I totally forgot to mention her name….again! I promise I'll mention it in the next chapter. New chapter every week. New schedule I'm sorry. Bye for now! Sorry for the short chapter! Really Bye!**

**Song Inspiration – Renai Circulation by Kana Hanazawa**

**Is that song a hint for what's to come? I don't know~ Listen to it and find out!**


End file.
